Shadow the Hedgehog
by God's servent
Summary: Me and my 2 best friends meet Shadow! And a bunch of others! I LOVE SHADOW! and i wrote this a long time ago....wow, im not even sure i wanna continue this story...well, i'll think about it. if i do continue this there may be some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Friends!**

Discription:This is like the Sonic show Shadow stlye! Me and 2 best friends are in this. I love SHADOW!

_' words_ - Maria,._" words_ - thoughts, "words - talking, **" words** - Dr.Eggman's robots.

Sonic walked with Chirs and their friends down the street. They were just walking around the town for fun that night. They had nothing better to do. Chris looked at Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." He said.

"Yeah, Chirs? What's up?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Do you ever wounder what happened to Shadow?" Chris asked.

"Shadow? Why do ya want to know about him?"

"I just wounder what happened to him." Chris said.

"Well, if he ended up in the ocean, he isn't coming back." Knuckles said.

"Come on, Knuck. Don't be so negitive." Sonic said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Knuckles yelled. He was getting anoyed by his new nick-name.

"I think it's cute." Rouge said flying up next to Knuckles.

Knuckles just walked a little faster to get ahead of her.

"Sonic's right, Knuckles." The pink hedgehog, Amy, said. "Don't be so negitive."

"Shadow's fine, Chris. I'm sure he is."

Chris looked back at the fox that told him what he just heard. He smiled.

"Thanks, Tails."

"No problem."

Just then Sonic saw something up ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked.

The group stop walking. Rouge just stopped in midair and looked ahead. The group saw him. Shadow! But he wasn't alone. (This is were me and my friends come in.) A group of people were there. Next to him was a young girl. She had brown hair that went 2 inches past her shoulder put in a ponytail.(me) She had a pink t-shirt and blue jens on. Another girl with blonde hair that went half way down her back was there too.(my friend) She had on a green shirt that was mostly cover by her blue jean vest. She was also wereing blue jeans. To her right was a purple female hedgehog. She had a dress like Amy's, but it was purple with white stripes like this/. She had a redish pruple hair band in her hair like Amy. She looked just like Amy. But purple,with longer hair, and she was a bit taller. She was pretty happy. To the blonde girl's left was a bat. She flew about 3 inches off the ground. She looked like a Rouge. But her hair was longer and she had 3 strands of hair on her forehead.(Like Amy) She had purple eyeshadow and blue eyes. She had a pink strapless shirt on that was a darker pink then the human girl's shirt with navy blue baggy pants amd black boots.. Rouge didn't belive it.

_"What's she doing here?" _She asked herself.

To the left of the bat was a grey wolf. The wolf had bangs covering her right eye and the tips of her ears were bent down a bit. The right ear was bent down more than the left. She had a off-the-shoulders yellow top on with gray pants and black teenie shoes. To her left was a human girl.(my other friend) She looked a bit older then the other two. She had shoulder leagth brown hair with lots of blonde highlights. She had and orange t-shirt with blue jeans. To Sonic and his friends, Shadow was the only boy. (He was also the only one not smileing.)

Then they heard, "WAIT! I JUST STOPPED TO TIE MY SHOE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!!"

A red male hawk ran up to the group. He was holding on off those boards from Sonic Riders. It was red on the eadges but the rest was white. He was smileing to after he yelled at the girl in the orange shirt. Sonic looked at Shadow. He had his usual frown on. His eyes were closed and his hands were down at his side.

"Hey, Shadow! Long time no see!" Sonic called.

The other group stopped dead in their tracks. They all looked up to see who had called the red and black hedgehog. Shadow just stood there. Slowly, he looked up at the blue hedgehog. His eyes were fixed on Sonic. He didn't even see Sonic's friends.

"Nice to see ya! It's been a long time!" Sonic called.

"Shadow, do you know him?" The girl in pink asked.

"His name is Sonic." Was all Shadow said befor he charged at Sonic with his super speed.

Sonic ran off to the right. Shadow stopped and chased him.

"SHADOW!" The girl called. "WHAT ARE DOING?!"

But he didn't answer. He just kept fighting Sonic. The girl felt like she had gotten use to Shadow not answering her questions. The only question could remeber Shadow answering is "What's your name?" when she frist met him. Both groups watched the fight. The two hedgehogs were running at super-sonic speed.

"I never knew there was someone as fast as Shadow." The girl in orange said.

"He's so quick to pick fights." The purple hedgehog added.

Chris looked at the other Group.

_"How do they know Shadow?" _he thought. _"Are they his friends? Why are they just now showing up in town? I gotta find out." _He tuned his atention Back to the fighting Hedgehogs.

"What's up, Shadow? You just come out of nowere and I try to nice, then you want to fight?" Sonic asked try to doge attacks and fight at the time.

"I still haven't beaten you." Shadow said. "I still have to prove I'm better."

"That's all? I was expecting more form you then just 'proving your better'." Sonic said. "Who are your friends." Sonic brought up the subject out of nowere.

Shadow didn't answer.

"Fine then." Sonic threw a punch at Shadow.

Shadow stopped it with his hand. He kicked Sonic, sending him back wards a little. Sonic charged at him. Shadow moved and they both charged at each other. After that neither group could tell what was happening. The two were going to fast. All they did see was the two charing at each other every now and then. Then they were abel to see what was going on when Shaodw used Chaos controll. Sonic stopped. He looked around for Shadow.

"Were did he go?" Sonic asked.

He looked in every direction buy up. Shadow came down and slamed Sonic into the ground. Shadow landed on the ground and watched Sonic get up slowly.

"You'ev gotten better." Sonic said.

"Can't say the same for you." Shadow charged him.

Sonic moved out of the way. He got into a ball that went charging at Shadow.

"BAM!" He hit Shadow.

That seemed to be the most afective thing to do. So while Shadow was still getting up Sonic did it again. And again. He did it one more time befor Shadow was able to get out of the way in time. Then Shadow did it again. He held out a green Chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROLL!" He shouted.

He disappred. Sonic looked up expcting the same thing Shadow did last time. But then Shadow hit Sonic form behind. Now, at this piont Shadow had some scratches on him from Sonic. But he wasn't to bad. Untill Sonic did another attack. He got into the ball form. But this time be went in a cricle. It turned into a tronado. It sucked Shadow in. Shadow tryed to stay on the round but he was sucked in. Sonic watched as Shadow was spinning around in there. Then Sonic stared wide-eyed. His tornado was getting weeker. He looked for Shadow. And sure enough, Shadow was on the ground running on the inside of the tronado in the opposite direction. That casued the tornado to end. The group of people that were with Shadow started to cheer for him. The hawk waved his board in the air. The 3 girls were just cheer. The bat and the wolf were so happy they hug each other and bunced up and down. The purple girl was the loudest.

"That's my Shadow!" She gryed.

Everyone in the group looked at her. Everyone but the hawk. He just kept waving his broad around. The girl blushed.

"I...mean...That's our Shadow! Go get 'em!" She covered.

Everyone began cheering again. Shadow charged at Sonic. Sonic moved and Charged back. They were doing what they had been doing befor. Knuckles was a little mad that he was left out of the fight. He had a plan. He punched the ground making an earthquake in that area. Sonic and Shadow were not affected. But the building behind Shadow's friends was. A big chunk of it fell of was heading right for them. The group ran out of the way. But the girl in the pink fell. And a small peice of the wall hit the girl's ankel and bounced off. She tryed to get up but couldn't.

_'help her.' _a sweet voice told Shadow.

He had heard that voice befor. It told him to do something some time. He didn't know who that voice was and he didn't care. He listen to hit. He ran to the girl. He got her and took her to the group just befor the peice of the biulding hit the sidewalk and made a big dent in it. He put her down and ran back to the fight.

"That was nice." Sonic said.

"I was told to help her." Shadow said befor chargeing Sonic.

By this time they were both running out off energy. Sonic charged back. They hit each other and sent each other flying back. They stood there. Breathing heavily. They looked at each other. Both of the groups watched to what would happen.

_"Come on, Sonic."_ Amy thought. _"You can do it!"_

Sonic got in his ball form and charged Shadow. Shadow was to exastued to do anything. He had no idea how long they had been fighting. Best guess was 45 minutes. Sonic hit Shadow and sent him flying back. This time, Shadow didn't get up. Both groups wtched Shadow.

"GET UP! GET UP!" The red hawk called.

The girl in pink got up.

"SHADOW!" She called hoping for an anwser.

Nothing.

"SHADOW!" She called again.

He just layed there. She ran to him. But she didn't get far. As so as she started to run, she fell.

"Seirra!" The blonde girl called.

The group ran to her. The girl in orange helped her up. As soon as Seirra was up, she ran to Shadow.

"SHADOW!" She hoped for an anwser as she ran.

Nothing... She got to him and nelt down beside him. She layed head in her lap.

"Wake up! Shadow! Wake up! Speak to me!" She called.

Her eyes began to water. She tryed to fight back the tears. But it was hard. She cryed.

"SHADOW! Wake up!" She called.

The red hawk grabbed Shadow's rist has the group came up to them.

"His pulse is normal. He's just unconscious." He said.

"Velvet. Go get help. He's beaten pretty bad." The purple hedgehog said.

Her voice was not any were need as high pitched as Amy's voice. It was just a normal voice.

"Gottcha, Mollie!" The bat flew off.

Rouge folwed her.

"HEY! VELVET! WAIT!" Rouge called.

"Oh no." Velvet said to herself. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, SIS?!"

"I JUST WANT TO WHAT YOUR DOING HERE AND WHY YOUR HANGING OUT WITH SHADOW." Rouge called to her sister.

"THAT'S MY BISSNESS! GO AWAY! I'M TIERED OF BEING THE ONE WHO GET'S NEGLETED BECUSE HER SISTER IS SO 'COOL'!YOUR A THEIF!" Velvet flew ahead.

"That may be true but you don't have to make it sound like a bad thing." Rouge said to herself. "WAIT UP!" Rouge followed her sister.

"Saba!" The hawk said the wolf.

(Her name is pronouced: Sayba.)

"Follow Velvet. See why the other bat is following her." The hwak said.

"Yo, Pep. Your the one with the flying board. You follow her." Saba said.

"A: My name is Pepper. B: I'M TAKING CARE OF SHADOW!" Pepper said.

"Fine." The wolf ran off.

The other group ran up to Sonic.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. Who are Shadow's friends?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I can't see how they could care for that jerk!" Knuckles said.

"Why did Rouge follow that other bat?" Amy asked.

"My guess is that they know each other and Rouge want's to settel something with her." Tails said.

"That sounds like Rouge." Knuckles said. "Who are those three girls?" Knuckles asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Sonic said.

He walked over to the remaining people in the group.

"Hi guys." He said.

Everyone in the group gave Sonic the evil eyes.

"What?" Sonic asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why did you do that to Shadow?!" The girl in orange asked. Or yelled. No one could tell.

"Calm down Andi." Pepper said.

"Why should I?" She yelled/asked.

"What did Shadow ever do to you?!" The girl in green asked.

"He's the one who wanted to fight!" Soinc said has his friends walked up to them. "Shadow had it coming!"

"Soinc would never hurt someone unless he had a reason." Tails said. "He's a nice guy. Shadow is the one who works for Eggman."

"WHAT!!!!!!" The group yelled.

"HE DOSE NOT!" The girl in green yelled.

"ROXIE IS RIGHT! WE FIGHT EGGMAN ALL THE TIME! SHADOW DOSEN'T WORK FOR HIM!" Andi yelled.

"HE'S OUR FRIEND! EVEN IF HE NEVER TALKS TO US AND IS MR.DOOM AND GLOOM!" Pepper yelled.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGH...Wait a minute. Why did you call Shadow Mr. Doom and Gloom?! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Mollie the purple hedgehod said.

"Yeah. WHY?" Seirra asked.

"Well,he barly talks. His demeanor is inflexible and sullen." Pepper said.

"I don't know what those words mean, but if there something bad your gonna pay!" Mollie said.

The other group watched as Shadow's friends got into a fight. Everyone vs. Pepper. (HAHA)

"Their pretty weird." Knuckles said.

"They relly seam to be mad. I think their anger made them forget Shadow." Tails said.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sonic yelled.

The group looked at him.

"I don't know why your mad at me, but we can help. We can take Shadow to Chris' house and get him fixxed up. How about that?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Seirra said.

"We don't want _your_ help! As far as we're conserned your the evil hedgehog that beat up our friend." The purple teen said. "But Shadow is hurt so we'll take your offer."

"Great. We'll get him fixxed up in no time." Amy said in a cheery voice.

"BUT..." The girl in green said, "It dosen't mean we're going to be your friends. At lest not his friends." She pointted at Soinc.

"So... basicly... your willing to friends with anyone of us but Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Basicly." The girl in orange said. "I'm Andi."

"Name's Roxie." Said the girl in green.

"I'm Seirra." The girl in pink said.

"I'm Mollie." The purple hedgehog said.

"Hi. I'm Pepper." The red hawk said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Knuckles."

"My name is Amy."

"And I'm Chris."

"What about the bat? The one that followed Velvet." Pepper said.

"Her name is Rouge. She's a weirdo, but she's still our friend. When she wants to be." Knuckles said. "And the other two?" Knuckles asked about their friends.

"The bat girl is Velvet. The wolf is Saba." Pepper said.

"What about Shadow?!" Sierra asked.

"I think they already know him." Pepper said.

"NOT THAT! HE NEEDS HELP!"

"Let's go then." Amy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do ya like? I LOVE SHADOW! He is so cool. Hope ya liked it. Please R&R. Thank you. ;D (If you were to meet me, you would think I'd like Amy or Cream. I'm the type that is always happy. You would never think a person like me would like Shadow. I LOVE SHADOW!)


	2. How They Met Shadow

**Shadow's Friend's part two.**

Chris put Shadow on his back as the two bats came flying back.

"I couldn't find help." Velvet said. She looked at the two groups. "What's going on?"

"Chris said he could help Shadow." Andi said.

"WHAT!" Velvet said. "HE IS A FRIEND OF THE PERSON THAT HALF WAY KILLED SHADOW! WHY WOULD HE HELP?"

"Shadow wan't to fight,not me. I was just fighting back." Sonic said.

"DID I ASK YOU! NO! SO BE QUIET!" Velvet said.

"Hey!" Amy said. "Don't yell at Sonic! He was just defending himself!"

"I'll yell at him if I want to!" Velvet yelled.

"Calm down Velvet." Rouge said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" Both girls yelled at Rouge.

The two went on fighting.

"HEY!" Pepper said. "We going or not?"

"Fine." Velvet said.

The two groups walked to Chris' house.

"How do you know Shadow anyway?" Sonic asked.

The other group just ignored him.

"Hey! I asked you guys a question." He said.

"If you haven't noticed, most of us are girls." Andi said.

"Sonic's got a good question. How do you know Shadow?" Tails said.

"Well, we met him a few mouths ago." Roxie said.

"About 2 mounths to be exact." Andi said.

"So you guys answer Tails and not me?" Sonic asked.

They ignored him again.

"I was staying after school to clean the chalk board for my teacher." Sierra said. "I heard a big crash. I thought it was just a car reck,so I ignored it.When I came out of the class I looked around expecting to see cops and a car reck. Instead I saw a black and red hedgehog on the ground. He was a little beat up. So I ran to help him. When he woke up I asked him who he was and what happened."

**Flashback...**

"Hey,are you ok?" A voice said to Shadow.

He opened his eyes to see a brown haired girl looking at him. He sat up.

"Were am I?" He asked.

"Your at my school." The girl said. "What happened to you?"

Shadow thought. What did happen to him? He remembered. He was on Sapce Station Ark when he and Sonic had to save the world. (From the tv show,not the game.)

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Shadow."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He stood up.

_'stay with her.' _ a voice said.

Shadow looked around for the voice. Nothing but an empty school yard and a girl.

"I'm Sierra." The girl said. "You look a little beat up. I can help if you want." She stood up.

**End Flashback...**

"From there..." Sierra said, "Shadow just stayed with me. I introduced him to Roxie and Andi and then this guy called Dr.Eggman showed up. Then we met the others."

"ok." Amy said. "So how did all of you meet Shadow?" She asked.

"WAIT UP!" A voice called.

Everyone looked back to see the wolf running up to them. She stoped when she got to them. She was breathing pretty hard.

"I...couldn't...keep...up...with...Velvet...and the...other bat." She said talking deep breaths beteewn words.

"Now I'll tell how I met Shadow!" Mollie said ignoring her friend.

The 2 groups kept on walking.

"It was a normal day for me." The pruple girl said. "But then I was sent from my world to here!"

**Flashback...**

"Were am I?" The purple girl said. She looked around. "Were is this palce?"

She began to walk around. She looked all over this strange place. Metal walls and no style. She hated it.

**"Who are you?" **Skiny metal robot asked. Standing next to him was a short fat robot. (from the tv show.)

"My name is Mollie Mertal Hedgehog." She said.

**"The doctor will be mad if he knows your here." **The fat robot said. **"Guess we have to get rid of you."**

"Now, when you say 'get rid off me' you mean show me the way out? Right?" She said nervously.

**"No. We mean destory you."** The skiny one said.

"AAAAHHHH!" She ran off.

**"I can't belive she belived me."** the skiny opne said as the two walked off.

The purple girl ran as fast as she could. Untill she saw three girls running the other way.

"Hey! Were are you going?" She asked.

"Run! Shadow can't hold off that giant robot for long!" A girl in orange said as they ran past her.

"Giant robot?"

She turned to see a black and red hedgehog trying to destory a big robot. The robot didn't look like it affected him.

"Not other robot!" She said. She followed the three girls.

When she cought up with them they kept running.

"What is that thing!" She asked.

"A robot! What do think!" a blonde girl said.

"Why is it chaseing us!"

"Becuse Dr.Eggman told it to!" A girl in pink said.

The purple hedgehog stop.

"Wait. Why am I running?" She said.

She pulled a purple and white hammer out of no were. It looked kinnda like Amy's hammer. But this one was a little differnt. It looked like a normal hammer insted of a cutey one like Amy's. It had something soft on the handle for holding it. She turned to the robot and charged at it. She managed to it it on the knee. It stoped and looked at her. She didn't care. She kept on attacking. But unlike Amy, she was good at fighting! Shadow ignored her and kept foghting. In no ime the robot was defeated. The girl stopped to look at the other hedgehog. She noticed something she didn't notice before. He was cute! At least she thought so. She walked over to him.

"Hi. My name is Mollie." She held out her hand as if asking for a hand shake.

"I'm Shadow." He said. The walked of to the other girls not even caring that he girl wanted a hand shake.

**End Flashback...**

"Then we all bacame friends and I just stayed with them." Mollie said. (She never told them the 'she thinks Shadow is cute' part.)

"OK." Tails said.

"Who was next?" Chris asked.

"Me." Saba,the wolf, said.(her mane is pronocned Sayba.) "I was just walking around this world about a week after I got here. Then I saw a Purple Hedgehog running in my direction. She ran into me and knock me to the ground!" Saba looked at Mollie.

"Let it go! I didn't mean to!" She said.

"Anyways... When she got up she didn't even say sorry. She just asked me if I had seen a red and balck hedgehod and three teenage girls."

**Flashback...(Again)**

"NO. I haven't seen a red black hedgehog and three teenage girls! Watch were your going from now on!" The wolf began to walk away.

"Are you sure! The hedgehog is really fast. He has superspeed! One girl is 14 and the others are 13. They have rown hair, blonde hair, and brown with bolnde highlights."

The wolf stoped. She remembered that something ran past her earlier,but she couldn't it becuse it was going so fast. She thought it was a hedgehog,bt wasn't sure. Then she remebered three girls following it.

"I think I did see them." She turned around.

"Really!" The pruple girl asked. "Were!"

"They went that way." She pointed to were they went.

"Thank you!" The girl turned around and walked off.

"Good ridenss." She said and turned around. She walked away.

Later she saw a group walking words her. She saw the purple hedgehog and the three girls. She also saw the red and black hedgehog.

"Hey!" The purple girl said. "That's the wolf I told you about!" She pointed at her.

"Hiya!" She walked up to them. "My names Saba. Nice to meet you."

**End Flashback...**

"I kept running into them over and over again, so I just desided to hang around them." Saba said.

The group got to Chris' house. Shadow's friends stared at it with wide eyes.

"This is your house!" Roxie asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. "My mom is an actor."

They went into Chris' big house. Chris found his granfather.

"Granpa!" he called as he walked into the living room.

Chirs' granpa looked at them.

"Chirs, what happened?" He asked standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Sonic and Shadow got into a fight. Shadow's hurt." Chris gave Shadow to his grandfather.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

He walked out of the room with Shadow. Chris turned to the group.

"Who's next?" Knuckels asked, expecting the Velvet to answer, since most of the girls were first.

"ME!ME!ME!" Pepper said, as if begging for his turn. "I was riding my board when I ran into this wolf girl."

**Yes, another Flashback...**

"Watch were your going, bird-brain!" The wolf yelled.

"Hey, your the one that ran into me!" The red hawk yelled back.

"Well at least I watch were I'm going!"

"Are you saying that you ment to run into me!" The hawk yelled.

"Mabey I am and mabey I'm not!" She said standing up.

The hawk grabbed his board and stood up.

"Well, if you did it on purpose, I'll get pay back. If it was an accident, I'LL STILL GET PAY BACK, BECUSE YOU SCRATCED MY BORAD!" He yelled.

"WHAT! THAT'S A DUM RESON TO GET PAY BACK! IT'S JUST A DUM BORD THAT FLOATS!" The wolf yelled.

"IT IS NOT!" He replied.

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

"SABA!" A voice called.

The two fighting teens looked to see a girl in a pink dress calling the wolf.

"COME ON! We're going to be late! Church starts in 5 minutes!" The girl called.

"I gotta go." The wolf said. "See ya."

The wolf walked up to the girl.

"Were is Shadow?" she asked.

"He didn't wanna come." The wolf said.

**End Flashback...**

"Then..." Pepper said, "I kept running into and fighting with the same wolf. So I just became friends with the group." Pepper said sitting on a couch.

"And her?" Tails said pointing to Velvet.

"Yeah." Knuckels said. "You haven't told your story yet."

She just let out a 'humf' and turned her head. "I won't tell my story with my sister here."

"Why not?" Mollie asked.

"Your sister?" Sonic asked.

"I'm her sister." Rouge said.

"Come on." Saba said. "Your story was cool."

"no." Was all she said. She didn't say it in a mean tone. She just said no like it was nothing.

Chris' granpa walked into the room.

"Grandpa, is Shadow going to be ok?" Chris asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"Were is he?" Seirra asked.

"He's up stairs in a geust room sleeping."

"He's ok?" She asked.

"Yes. He's ok."

Seirra let out a sigh of relife.

"That's Seirra for ya." Andi said. "She cares about Shadow and Sadow alone. Nothing eles."

"Yeah." Roxie said. "Seirra is always worried if Shadow gose to fight Eggman and dosn't tell us. She only cares about him being safe."

"Yep." Pepper said.

"Ok now." Mollie interupted. "Tease Seirra time is over. knock it off."

"Ok." Pepper said.

He got up and walked over to Mollie. He knock the headband of the purpel teens head. Mollie got mad.

"PEPPER!" She screamed.

"Well, you said 'knock it off.' " He admitted backing away from her.

The whole room burst out laughing as Mollie chased Pepper around the room with her hammer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long:( I was alway forgetting o write this. Please forgive me. Please R&R. Thank you!


	3. The Contest

The contest.

Mollie chased Pepper untill Andi grabbed her arm and calmed her down. Meanwhile, Shadow was just wakeing up. He saw nothing but a big blur of colors. Then it all cleared up. But now Shadow wanted to know were he was. He looked around and tryed to remember what had happened. Then it all came back. And he started to ask himself what he had asked for a long time. Why did this voice tell him to stay with these people and why did they stay near him? He never said anything to them.He never did anything for them. He never was actually being nice to them, becuse everytime they said something to him, he didn't answer.He didn't get it. And now his rival was helping him? He didn't get it!

_'Shadow.' _A voice called.

Shadow remembered that voice. It was the one that told him to stay with those people and save that girl. A picture of a blonde girl in a blue dress appeared in Shadows head. Her hair was curly and she was so familar.

"Maria." Shadow said.

The name that hunted his thoughts. The 5 letter name that was so small, but held such big mysterys. He was so desprate to find out more about this name.This voice. He was so...

"I'm just going to check up one him." A voice said.

It had interupted his thoughts. Soon he saw the face os the girl that broke his consitration.

"Shadow?" Seirra said poking her head in the room.

Shadow sat up and looked at the girl. Seirra walked in closeing the door behind her.

"I'm glad your ok." She said.

Shadow still didn't answer. Seirra walked to him. She knelt by the bed.

"Whats wrong?" she said. "Cat got your tounge?" she gigeled.

"Why?" Shadow said.

Seirra looked confused.

"Why do bother to even care about me? Why do you try to be my friend? I have even treated you like one." Shadow added.

"Sure you have." Seirra said smileing. "You treated me like a friend earlyer when you saved me."

"Becuse I was told to." Shadow said.

"Who told you to?" Seirra looked confused again. "I didn't hear anything."

"Never mind." Shadow said.

He looked straight in front of him. Seirra turned to see what he was looking at. All she saw was a window that looked out at the city.

"I just love to see cities." Seirra said.

Shadow paid no attention.

"But then I get sad when I think of the bueatiful forest and all the stuff that use to be there." She added.

Shadow still didn't care much. He didn't look at her untill she put her arms on the bed and laid her head on them like they were a pillow. She looked out the window. Shadow looked back at the city.

"The city is kindda a mystery to me. You see lots of them." Seirra said. "But they are all differnt. Even if they have the same stores, they aren't the same."

Shadow stiil didn't care. He wasn't even listening. He was thinking about his questions. Why were they all so nice to him? Seirra's words did some how bring something to his mind. Seirra seamed to be the only one that was really, actually nice to Shadow. The others just hung out with each other. Seirra was the one that tryed to talk to him. She was the one that was trying to help him. The others were just helping her. Why? Just then some more people came in. Seirra and Shadow drew their attention to the door, were Andi,Velvet,Saba,Pepper,Mollie,and Roxie stood in the door way.

"I'm glad to see that he is ok." Andi said.

"What's up Shadow?" Pepper asked. "You've been out of it for a while."

"I'm so happy he isn't hurt!" Mollie said.

"Shadow has been asking so weird questions." Seirra saind.

"Like what?" Velvet asked.

"He asked why we even care for him and try to be his friends." She answered.

"That is weird." Saba said. "Shadow, What's up?"

The red and black hedgehog ignored the question and didn't even make eye contact. It was like he didn't even know they were there. He kept looking out the window. The others tryed to get him to say something, but he paid no attention. Shadow just looked out the window. Finally, Roxie said something to get Shadow's attention.

"Are you strong enough to get back home?" She asked.

Shadow kept the same look on his face. But in his mind, he questioned her question. Was he strong enough? How dare she question his strength! Was he not the hedgehog that she and the rest said was great? Was he not the one that saved their lives countless times? But then again, he only did that becuse he was told to. But he still hopped out of the bed to show he was well enough to leve this town. They were only there to find chaos emerelds any way. And they found nothing.

"Great!" Roxie said.

Shadow and the others walked down stairs. They saw all the others waiting.

"Hey, Shadow!" Tails said. "Great to see your feeling better!"

"Yeah." Knuckels said. "We were getting woried."

Shadow ignored the two. His eye was drawn to Sonic. Sonic saw this and opened his mouth to speak. But Shadow stopped him.

"Don't think we've setteled this." He said.

"What?" Sonic replied. "I thought that was just goffying around out there. After all, it wasn't much of a fight."

Shadow just ignored him and walked out of the house. The groups said their good-byes and the others left. Shadow was walking down the side walk a littel ways from the house when the others got up to him.

"Shadow! Slow down!" Mollie said.

He kept walking. But soon the others got up with him. they were in the position they were in when they met Sonic and the others. Seirra was in the front with Shadow. Neither said anything. Seirra just smiled and looked at Shadow. The others were talking about what had just happened.

"I wounder who that Sonic is?" Saba said.

"Well, I'll be happy if I never see my big sister again!" Velvet said. "I can't stand her!"

"Well then," Pepper said, "if we hurry, we can get to the airport and leave hear before we see them again!"

"Race ya!" Andi said pushing Roxie in the arm a little.

She ran ahead of everyone with Roxie right behind her. Velvet began to fly after them. Pepper got on his board and followed with Mollie running after them. Seirra stayed behind with Shadow. Andi and the others stopped to call out to them.

"Come on you two!" Andi yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Come on Shadow!" Seirra ran up to the others.

Shadow just bulted ahead to the airport and waited. He got checked in, went through security,and waited for the plain. While he was waiting, the others showed up.

"Whyed you leve us behind, Shadow?" Seirra said.

He just sat there. His mind was on his questions. Why were they so nice to him. Plus, why did they follow him? To the others, Shadow stayed with them. But to Shadow, they followed him around every were he went. He was pondering these thoughts when the plain arived and they all got on. As soon as Shadow sat down, that voice called his name.

_'Shadow'_ it said _'can you hear me? Shadow.' _

All Shadow could do was think of that blonde girl,the name Maria, and space station ark. He would sometimes think of these people and the questions he had about them. He just woundered why they said they were is 'friends.' He just called them people when he thought of them. If he spoke to them,he said there names. But now he thougt of Maria again. He figuered that the blonde girl was Maria and Maria was the voice. He was so engorssed with these thought that it seemed like it had been 3 minutes when he heared "Please fasten your seat belts.We will be landing shortly." from a flight attanedent. She was right. They began to land. When it was time to leave, things got messy. People were pushing and shuving to get out. Shadow ignored that. Bu the others were complaing.

"Owch!" Saba yelled. "PEPER! You stepped on my foot!"

"No I didn't!" He said as people pushed past the two to get out.

"Velvet!" Mollie said. "Your wings are in my face! I can't see a thing!"

"Sorry." Velvet moved to the left a littel.

After all that mess, they got out. Saba was still yelling at Pepper, but they made it. Shadow was the first one to leave. By the time the others got to Roxie's house to relax, Shadow was just running around the citt tring to answer his questions.

_"Who is that voice?" _He thought.

It wasn't long befor he heared it.

_'Shadow. can you hear me? Shadow. do you remember? Space Station Arc. do you remember? Shadow.' _It said.

"Maria." He said.

The picture came back into his head. But it came with a memory. He was running. He was holding Maria's hand and running. People were behind them. Chasing them.

Shadow some how knew what this memory was.So he stopped trying to answer his questions and stood were he was. (I got this from the tv show. Not the game)

**Flashback**

He thought about this memory. More of it came back. He was still running with Maria. He found a door and they both went through it. They stopped to see where they were. Maria turned a light back on. They were in a room that was ment for taking things to Earth. It had a control panel and capsols. The capsols were what took things to Earth. Maria ran to the controll panel.

"Shadow!" She said. "You have to get out of here! Get in one of the capsols! I'll make it take you to Earth!"

Shadow shook his head. Maria ran back to him,grabbed his arm, and tokk him to one of the capsols. She let him go and went back to the contorl panel. She opened the capsol.

"GO!" She said looking back at him.

A banging came on the door. It was on of the soilders that was chaseing them.

"Open up!" He said.

Maria's eyes began to water. She walked back to Shadow and pushed him in the capsol. Before Shadow could get up and out of it, the capsol closed. Maria ran back to the control panel. She was pushing buttons that would let the computer know where to send Shadow. Shadow was trying to et out of the capsol. But he couldn't. Maria got ready to pull a lever that would send Shadow to earth. But the soilder burst in.

"If you pull that lever, I'll shot!" He said holding the gun up and pointing it at Maria.

Maria looked at Shadow for the last time.

"Good-bye." She said.

She pulled the lever. The soilder pulled the triger and Maria hit the ground. She opened her eyes. She was still breathing. The capsol was about to leave. Shadow looked at Maria.

"I'll miss you." Maria said.

She closed her eyes. Shadow knew that they weren't going to open again. The capsol left Space Station Arc.

**End flashback.**

Shadow was standing there, thinking about his memory. Maria. And all his questions about everything. But it was intorupted. Pepper flew up to him on his board.

"Shadow!" He said.

Shadow looked at the hawk.

"We found a huge sorce of energy on my chaos emerald scnaer. We might know were a chaosemerald is!" He said.

Shadow ran back to Roxie's house with Pepper following. He burst into a black and green room to find the others looking at a scaner that was showing a huge amout of energy. He walked up to them and saw a big, blinking dot on the scaner.

"And it's not to far from here." Andi said. "It is just about 3miles north. We should be abel to find it."

"Let's go!" Mollie said running out with her hammer.

The group followed. Pepper lead the way. They had to walk the whole 3 mile. When Peper said "We're here!" the group noticed that they were in the middel of now were! All eyes were on Pepper.

"Yo, Pep, we are in the middel of no were!" Saba said.

"But the portabel scanner says a chaos emerld is right here!" He said.

"Let me see that thing." Velvet said taking it from his hands.

She looked at it. Then she looked at the others.

"It must be broken or something, becuse it says we're right on top of the chaos emereld." She said.

"On top?" Andi asked.

"Yep." Velvet said.

"That's weird." Roxie said.

Just then, the ground began to shake! And it seemed like a part of it was being lifted up into the air! The part they were standing on! It was so weird! But all the dirt they were standing on fell back to the ground. They saw metel under their feet! They saw that the metel surfus was huge. Before they could do anything, a part of the metel surfus began to sink into the rest. They looked around. Something covered the hole in the cealing were they used to be standing and they were left inside while lights turned on. They kept going down. Soon they stopped. They saw that they were in a small room. But what really caught there eye was the big stand on the other side. It had stairs leading up to it. And on that stand, there were 6 chaos emerelds!

"Chaos emerelds!" Pepper shouted as he ran to them.

"Pepper wait!" Mollie yelled. "Something must be garuding.." But befor Mollie could finish, Pepper reached the first step and was shocked by an invisabel wall. "..them." Mollie finished.

The group walked over to him. But Shadow was the only one not paying attention to Pepper. He was looking at those 6 chaos emerlds.

"Who would just leave 6 chaos emelds there with and invisabel shock wall to garud them?" He asked.

"Well, it kept Pepper out." Saba said.

"That hurt." Pepper wined.

"Get over it!" A voice said.

The group looked over to see a yellow hedgehog that looked like Shadow, but with purpel stripes. He was with and all green hedgehog that looked like the yellow one(but all green) and another yellow one that looked like Sonic. The one that looked like a yellow Shadow had black eyes with white swirls. His shoes were like Shadow's, but with spikes on the bottum. The green one had green eyes with spike gold rings on his wrist and ankels. The other Yellow one was just normel. He looked like a yellow Sonic, but he had a black bat symbol on his chest. And behind them was a girl. She was human. She had raven black hair, a yellow shirt with a ankel legth blue jean skirt, and emerld green eyes. Seirra was so mad to see her.

"What are you doing here, Valarie?" She asked.

"Same as you." She said. "I'm here for he chaos emerlds. But, it's not going to be easy to win them."

"Win them?" Velvet asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" She said sarcasticly.

"You here that big brother?" The green one said the yellow one that had the bat symbol on his chest. "They don't know about the comption." He laughed.

"What compation?" Saba said.

"Mine." A voice came from the stage.

Everyone looked at who was on the stage. It was some one that looked like Eggman. But his mustash was white. And his outfit was blue.

"Welcome to the Chaos emerled contest!" He said. "You will be compeating for all seven chaos emerlds!"

"But you only have 6." Shadow said.

"Yes, your right. Valarie." Hew looked at the girl.

"Yellow Rush." She said looking at the hedgehog with the bat on his chest.

The yellow hedgehog walked up to the stand. The guy on it took down the sheild. Yellow Rush walked up and gave the last chaos emerld to him.

"Here you are, Metro." he said giving up the chaos emerld.

He walked back to the others. Metro put that one next to the others.

"Now, as I was saying," He contiuned. "you will be in teams, and you will go around the world colecting these look alike chaos emerlds." he said was a screen came up behind him and it showed seven other chaos emerlds. "They are fakes. But they represent the real ones. You are aloud to steal them from the other teams at anytime. Whichever team gets all seven fake ones wins the real ones." He said. "The other team is already prepared to go."

"Other team?" The green hedgehog asked.

"Yes." Metro said. "Hear they are."

He pointed to the other side of the room. A light shone on Sonic,Chris,Amy,Knuckels,Rouge,Tails,and Cream and Chease.

"How did you guys get in this?" Andi asked.

"After you left, They came to my house and invited us to be in the contest." Chris said.

"So it's a contest for the chaos emerlds?" Seirra asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left you hanging. You have to wait for more! I got the Valarie girl from myself. The 2 yellow hedgehogs and the green are someone elses.They told me I could use them.Hope ya like. Please R&R. Thank you!


	4. Chaos Teams

Chaos Contest.

All the people sitting next to Pepper stood up. They all looked at Metro. He smiled.

"Whoever gets back here first with all seven fake emerlds, gets the real seven. Thats the main point." He said. "You can take someone's chaos emerlds at any point. You can add team members at any point. All seven fakes will be put across the globe. How you get there is up to you."

"What about the master emreld?!" Knuckels yelled. "How do I know you or anyone else isn't gonna take it?!"

"Relax." Metro said. "The master emreld is not up for grabs. Each team will have a team name. Please chose it now."

Each group got together. Shadow was the only one not to particapate. He just looked at the others.

"This dosen't sound right." Andi said. "He's making it sound like a game. He dosen't seem to have any clue of the power in the chaos emerlds."

"It dosen't matter!" Pepper said. "Just as long as we get the chaos emerlds."

"Pepper is right." Velvet said. "And to do that, we need a team name!"

"But what?" Roxie asked.

The whole group thought.

"I got it!" Seirra said. "Shadow is our leader, so we can be team Shadow!"

The group arged. Sonic talked it over with his friends.

"Come on you guys, if we what those emerlds, we need a name." Sonic said.

"How about team speed?" Tails said.

"Team chaos sounds good to me." Chris said.

"I Like Team Sonic!" Amy said.

The group looked at her.

"Not bad." Rouge said.

"Then thats are name." Cream said.

The other hedgehogs and the girl were still talking.

"Valarie, what's are name?" The green one said.

"Green rush, are you that clueless?" The girl said. "We are team darkness, duh!"

"I like that!" The one that looked like Shadow siad.

"Of coruse you do ,Odd. I came up with it!" Valarie said.

"Then lets go." Yellow Rush said.

All three teams were ready. And Seirra and Mollie were more then happy to say their team name.

"TEAM SHADOW!" They said.

"Team Sonic." Sonic said.

"Team Darkness." Valarie said.

"Very well." Metro replied."All three teams start tomorrow. Be ready."

When he said 'Be ready.' It scared almost everyone. He said it like there was something bad going on. He had an evil tone when he said it. But soon, the teams were back at home, ready for tomorrow. Or, they thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter. I know. I got wirters block. Please R&R. Thank You! God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry!**

**Sorry that my Shadow story is taking so long! I will update! Just, please wait! GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!! ;D :D **


	6. They take off

**It Starts! **

"How are we going to get to the places in the contest?" Saba asked.

"We forgot!" Mollie said. "What do we do?! Shadow?"

Mollie thought he had an answer. He was silent. He didn't care. He could just run to the place the emrelds were at and back in 5 seconds. He didn't need them. But the voice that he called Maria said to take the help. So he did. Pepper walked in the room. They were at Seirra's house. Pepper had a smug grin.

"While you were all sleeping" Pepper paused to yawn. "I was up building a ship."

"A ship?" Andi asked.

"How many can it hold?" Velvet looked interested.

"As many as we need." Pepper said.

He almost fell to the floor. But Roxie caught him. Pepper was sonring.

"Just great. I ain't gonna carry him. Someone else do it." Roxie said.

Andi took him.

"So, were is the ship? Only Pepper knows. How are _we _gonna find it?" Andi said.

Seirra smiled.

"I saw Pepper up last night before I went to bed. I know were it is!" She said.

"Works for me!" Saba said.

"Let's go!" Roxie said.

"Come on Shadow!" Mollie said.

Shadow ran out the door. He was about toleave those other people when 'Maria' talked to him.

_'Stay Shadow. Help them.'_

He stopped, turned around, and ran back. Seirra was infront of the group walking toward Shadow.

"Why did ya leave like that Shadow? You don't know were the ship is!" She said.

He just walked in scilence. They reached a near by mountin.

"How did you see him when he was at the mountin?" Saba asked.

"My family was coming back from the other side of thecity and I saw him." Seirra answered.

"Let's go! Velvet Said, happy.

They ran to the ship. Shadow was there befor the others were even halfway. He waited. They were in after 2 minutes. They looked around the control room.

"COOL!" Seirra said.

"I'm drivin'!" Saba yelled.

She jumped into what looked like the dirvers seat. It had some form of stearing device. It looked like one that was on a video game. Instead of a round handle it was shaped sortta like a Y. At the end of the thing that attached it to it's place it split in two parts. Each had a button on it.

"This looks cool. And easy." Seirra said as she got into a seat.

It had a screen on it. Roxie got in a neer by Chair.

"This look's like it controls wepons!" she said.

Mollie sat in the seat closest to Shadow, who was standing.

"This is so cool! Do _you_ like it Shadow?" She said.

He was quite.

"Awesome! Pepper! Wake Up!" Andi said.

"Wha?" Pepper asked as he woke up.

"What's this?" Andi pointed to some controls.

"That's," Pepper paused to let his vison clear so he could see it. "It's one of the two wepons systems."

"This must be the other!" Roxie said.

"No. That's the-" Pepper was cut off.

"Yo! Pep! How dose dis control work? I wanna know!"

"That's one of the wepons systems." He anwsered.

"Then what's this?" Roxie said.

"GIVE ME A BRAKE! LET ME EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Pepper shouted.

To many questions for him.

"That is the sheild. It keeps us safe incase you'r woundering." Pepper said.

"Haha. Very fuuny! Hey Saba! Wanna trade?!" Roxue said.

"QUITE!" Pepeer yelled. "No trading you are were you are. Andi, you can have that wepons system. I'm in charge of keeping this thing running. You konw, making sure the engen works and stuff. Seirra is driving."

"Excuse me? I'm what? This part dosen't have a stearign wheel. Just a screen." Seirra said.

Pepper walked over and pushed a button. A bunch of wires conected to Seirra's arm.

"It is controled by your mind." He said. "The screen shows were your going."

"Cool!" Seirra said.

"I wanted to dirve!" Saba complained.

"To bad!" Velvet said. "What can I do Pep?"

"For the last time, don't call me Pep!" Pepper said. "You and Moolie just sit. There's nothing eles."

"What! I wanna do something!" Velvet yelled.

"Is there a kitchen?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah." Pepper said.

"We can cook!" Mollie said getting out of her seat.

"You gotta be kiddin me!" Velvet said.

"Nope!" Moolie grabbed Velvet's arm and dragged her off.

"That get's rid of them!" Pepper said.

"Pepper! Your so mean!" Seirra said.

"I know!" Pepper said. Getting into a seat. "Seirra, take off."

They thought Pepper mumbeled "Mollie and Velvet should fall down as we take off." But they ignored it. As they took off, the sound of to girls falling to the kitche floor was heard.

"HA!" Pepper laughed.

"Can this wepon system hit people inside the ship? Cus Pepper is asking for it!" Andi said.

"I'll help! Let me just go knock Pepper unconscience and we can do mean things to 'em his sleep." Saba said.

"Sounds good." Roxie said.

"I'll get the whip cream and something to tickel Pepper with. Have fum with whip cream on your face Pep!" Seirra said. Pepper gave her a look. "I mean, Pep_per_!"

Shadow ignored them. The were headed East. Probely to Arizona. Will a Chaos emreld be there?

_'Yes. It will.'_ Maria said to Shadow.

"Let's go to California!" Saba said.

"Awesome!" Roxie said. "I'm in!"

"Arizona." Shadow said.

"OK!" Seirra replied.

"Why?" Andi asked.

"Sounds like Shadow has made up his mind." Pepper said when Shadow didn't anwser.

**They crash land and never find the chaos emrelds. And Shadow dies of starvation. The end. SIKE! That doesn't happen. Relax. I know TwilightPrincess012 is gonna hunt me down and kill me if I put that. So it wont happen. Relax TwilightPrincess012. I know your fearking out at the thought of that hapening. It won't! Please R&R! Thank You! God Bless!!!! ;D :D**


	7. Arizona

**Arizona**

"Seirra!" Saba said. "Fly straight!"

"Sorry!" Seirra said. "I've never flown before!"

"COOKIES!" Mollie yelled.

Everyone except Shadow ran into the kitchen.

"Wait! PEPPER!" Seirra yelled. "DOSE THIS THING HAVE AN ATUOPILOT?!"

"NO!" Pepper said.

Seirra sighed and watched the screen. Half an hour to Arizona.

"SHADOW!" she said. "Why do you want to go to Arizona?"

He was quite.

"Well, ya can't blame a girl for trying right?" Seirra laughed.

Andi and roxie came in with a plate of cookies.

"We snuck these from Mollie!" Andi whispered.

"If anyone asks, I'm blonde! I have no clue what's going on!" Roxie said. **(a/n I am not being mean to blondes. my friend, who is blonde, said that.)**

"Thanks!" Seirra said. "Shadow, want one?"

He was quite.

"WHO TOOK A PLATE OF COOKIES?!" Mollie yelled. "ANDI! ROXIE!"

"I'm blonde!" Roxie said. "I don't know nothin'!!"

"What she said!" Andi added.

Mollie walked in.

"Andi, your not blonde!" She said.

"Roxie is blonde, and she said it was a good idea." Andi said. "And she forced me to. So I did it in self defense!"

"Ok." Mollie said. "But, Roxie is smart. She's in A.P. classes. So the whole, she's blonde thing, dosen't work."

Mollie left as the others came in. Velvet was sneaking in.

Roxie looked at the defense thing, which also had a scanner.

"I think it's showing a Chaos emreld." she said.

Pepper walked over.

"If it's working right, then it is showing a choas emreld." he said.

"COOL!" Seirra said.

"Land in about..." Pepper thought. "15 minutes. We'll go find it then."

After fifteen minutes, Seirra landed. The group was in a city in Arizona. They began their serach. Velvet and Mollie teamed up. Seirra,Andi,and Roxie teamed up. Pepper and Saba teamed up. Shadow went alone. Velvet saw a jewlary store and got distracted.

"Velvet!" Mollie said. "We have to find the chaos emreld!"

"Is it really prety and shiny and green?" Velvet asked.

"It's shiny and pretty and one is green. Why?"

"Is that it?" Velvet pointed to a green chaos emreld.

Mollie contacted the others and they were there in a flash.

"There it is!" Seirra said.

"NO!" Roxie said. "It's not there! Of course it's there! Stupid!"

"It coast $2,000." Velvet said.

"WHAT!?" Andi yelled.

"We'll never get it!" Pepper said.

Mollie looked at the ring on her finger. It was a ruby she found when she was 4 that she turned into a ring. Mollie walked into the store. The others watched as she gave the ring to the clerk and he looked at it. The clerk got the Chaos Emreld and gave it to Mollie. Mollie walked out.

"Mission acomplished!" She said.

"Mollie, you didn't have to give up you're ring!" Saba said.

"I know." Mollie said. "But we have to win!" She gave the emreld to Shadow. "Here ya go!"

Mollie smiled even though she had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." Shadow took the Emreld.

They left.

"Were now?" Pepper asked once in the ship.

Shadow didn't know and 'Maria' wasn't talking.

"MONTANA!" Andi said.

"OK!" Seirra took off. They were gone.

**short i know. I've got like four other stories to do! Sorry! Please R&R! GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;D :D **


End file.
